What Goes With Breaking Your Heart
by LuckyStar
Summary: Songfic to Oops!...I Did It Again.Harry has broke Ginny's heart wanna know what happens? read on..................


~*~What Goes With Breaking Your Heart~*~  
~*~Lucky~*~  
  
A/N: Oops!...I Did It Again belongs to Britney Spears. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Ginny, I need to tell you something. You should sit down" Harry Potter told his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley "What is it?" she asked him, with real concern on her face and in her eyes   
*I think I did it again  
I made you believe   
We're more than just friends*  
"Uh....ok well I really don't love you" she looked very confused "What???" Harry looked down 'I hope Ron don't kill me for this' he thought "Ginny, I shouldn't have led you on like I did. It was all a game,......I don't love you" at those words, she burst into tears and ran off somewhere. "I really hope Ron don't kill me" he said outloud, as he watched her leave.  
*Oh baby  
It might seem like a crush  
But it doesn't mean  
That I'm serious*  
Harry was walking down the 3rd floor corridor after lunch when he spotted his friends Ron and Hermione coming from lunch. "Hey guys! I gotta tell y'all something!"   
"Ok, what is it?" Hermione asked when they were together. Harry told them the story about him and Ginny. After he finished, there was silence. A shadow fell over Ron's face and then he ran off toward the Great Hall. Hermione looked after Ron, shot Harry a dagger look, and ran off to stop Ron. Harry watched them both retreat, wondering what he had just gotten himself into.   
*'Cause to loose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Ooh baby baby*  
"Ron stop!" Hermione yelled at Ron, running after him "I can't Hermione! I have to do this!" he yelled "Ron don't! you'll hurt her even more!" she yelled after him, as she were entering the Hall, Ron was already half way to Ginny, and luckily, the teachers weren't there yet and all heads were on Hermione and Ron. "I have to!" he yelled back at her. By the time she reached Ginny, Ron had already told her and she was in tears "Ron don-oh my God Ron you didn't" "I had to" he said. He had told Ginny what Harry had told him and Hermione. Ginny was crying more now, Ron was hugging her. Hermione looked at Ginny, then Ron, then she ran off "Hermione what are you gonna do!?" Ron yelled after her, but she didn't answer, she just ran out the door.  
He sighed "Come on, Ginny we gotta stop her before she goes and kills Harry and everybody else while she's at it, come on" he said running, pulling Ginny with him.   
*Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart  
Got lost in the game  
Ohh baby baby  
Oops!...you think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent*  
Hermione ran into the empty Gryffindor common room, looking for Harry. She looked around franticly "Harry!" she yelled. No response. "Harry Potter!" Still no response. At that moment Ron and Ginny entered the room. "Hermione, what are you gonna do" Ron demanded. She didn't answer him "Harry James Potter where the hell are you! Get your ass down here now!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione screamed up the boys dormitory staircase. That time Harry heard her. "What!" he said running down the staircase. The moment she saw him, she walked up to him, pulled her fist back, but Ron pulled her back just before she hit Harry. "Ron let go!" she yelled "Are you crazy? I don't think so you'll kill everybody if I do" he said struggling to keep his grasp around Hermione "How could you do this her?!" she yelled, pointing at Ginny, who was watching the whole thing without crying the first time science Harry had told her "What's wrong with you Harry?!" she screamed at him, trying to get out of Ron's grasp  
*You see my problem is this  
I'm dreamin' away  
Wishin' that heroes they truly exist  
I cry watchin' the days  
Can't you see I'm a fool  
In so many ways  
But to loose all my senses  
That is just so typically me   
Oh baby oh*  
"I don't know why I did that to her I don't know. I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't mean to. I just don't know what came over me" Hermione stopped struggling to get out of Ron's grasp out of complete astonishment. "I don't believe you. I thought I knew you. I considered you one of my best friends. You have the nerve, he damn nerve to be so damn inconsiderate and have not a drop of compassion for Ginny and what she's going though. Damn it Harry" At this Ron tightened his grip around Hermione, cause he was afraid that she was gonna do a surprise attack. "Hermione, maybe the reason was that I love you" She all of a sudden went limp in Ron's arms. She just stared at Harry. "Me? You love me?" He took a few steps toward her "Yes Hermione I love you" She looked up at him "Harry? Can I tell you something?" "Yes, anything" She looked up at Ron.   
*Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart  
Got lost in the game   
Oh baby baby  
Oops!...you think I'm in love   
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent*  
"I don't" she said. Harry looked confused "You, don't what???" he asked. Hermione looked very annoyed "Love you. I don't love you. I love Ron. You know that." He didn't respond "Look at her Harry, look at her" she said, pointing at Ginny "That's the result of this game of yours. Do you remember when this all started?, cause I do" He looked at Ginny.  
~*~Flashback to their last year when they were leaving at Platform 9 3 / 4~*~   
*"Ginny, before you go there's something I want you to have"  
"Oh it's beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this?"  
"Yeah, yes it is"  
"But I thought it shattered when you were fighting You-Know-Who?"  
"Well baby, I went and fixed it for you"  
"Aww, you sweetheart"*  
"I remember" Harry said. Ron let go of Hermione "Harry I don't believe you would do something like this." Ron started "First, you played with my sister's heart, that's something I'll never be able to forgive you for. And then, In front of Ginny, when she's in a state of shock, tell Hermione that you're in love with her, when you know I love her"   
*Oops! I, did it again to your heart  
Got lost in this game oh baby,  
Oops you think that I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent*  
Ginny looked up "Harry Potter, do you know how much I loved you? I loved you more than life itself, I thought you were the sweetest, kindest person on the face of the Earth. Well looks like I was wrong, Goodbye Harry Potter."   
*Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart  
Got lost in the game  
Oh baby baby  
Oops!...you think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent*  
Hermione and Ron watched Ginny go though the portrait hole, then they walked up to him. He looked at them hopefully "You guys will stay with me won't you?" he asked them "Maybe later in life, until then" Ron said "Looks like you've lost more than a girlfriend, Harry" Hermione said. Then they left. Looked at the closed portrait hole "Ginny, I guess this is what goes with breaking your heart" he said to the air.  
*Oops!... I did it again  
I played with your heart   
Got lost in the game   
Oh baby baby  
Oops!...you think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above   
I'm not that innocent*   
  
  
  



End file.
